Octoberfest
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: sequel to Moaning Hermione and response to the Octoberfest Challenge on grangersnape100 Rowling still owns


Severus Snape was sitting in Myrtle's bathroom that was covered in blood with shocked disbelief. The woman he secretly loved had ended her life over his rejection of her for her own safety. Dear Merlin what had he done? He return to his quarters lay on his bed fully clothed and wept himself to sleep. The next thing he knew the specter of Hermione came out from under his bed as the Muggles would say like a bat out of hell. He mother had often told him of the monsters that lived under the bed when he was a child.

However this night it held his personal demons as well. Her hair was loose and her lips were twisted in a snarl and her robes were covered in blood. Her voice that had a hateful tone echoed in his room. "See what your rejection has done to me?!! It is all your fault! You will never be able to love anyone else I won't let you. You will be lost, unwanted , invisible abandoned and alone until you go to your grave! " He held his hands on his ears and screamed as her resentful and hateful laughter echoed filled the room.

Snape woke shaking and sweating on his office coach from his bad dream. "Are you alright Severus" asked the concerned voice of the previous headmaster Albus Dumbledore coming from his portrait among the other headmasters and headmistresses.

" It was just a bad dream Dumbledore" replied the wizard as his put on his shoes.

"I must have eaten something that disagreed with me" as he rose and put on his waistcoat. "Good Evening' and swept out of the office without another word. He really did not have to say what was bothering him. He always said it in his sleep 'Hermione'

He had had the same nightmare over and over again since the war had ended. His pushing Hermione away rather cruelly in the war to protect her haunted him. "Leave it alone Albus it is not our business" said Dumbledore's predecessor Armando Dippet. In life Armando was gullible but he became more perceptive and wise after his death. "My headmaster is my business! Hermione Granger is the Professor Hogwarts ever had! They belong together and you know it Dippet""Oh get off it Dumbledore. You are not in control of Hogwarts school life anymore the sooner you accept this the better.

"Besides Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are adults not children that need to be coddled. If they decide to give the relationship another go they will do it themselves. And if not that is their choice. If their problems causes a legitimate problem I am sure Minerva McGonagall is more than capable of taking care of it." Replied Dippet.

The Next Morning

Severus Snape was walking to his office when he saw Filtch at the door. "Professor McGonagall wants a word" he said before returning to his caretaker duties. Snape shrugged and went to his Deputy Headmistress office and knocked.

"Enter" replied the no nonsense voice of the witch. "Ah Severus thank you for coming"

"Not at all Minerva. What can I do for you?" asked Snape. "I need to ask a favor of you. I had plans to go to the Octoberfest with Hermione. Something has come up and I just can't go. Poor Hermione is in a fragile state right now after the death of her parents she needs some fun; I just can't cancel on her. Could you please fill in for me?"

"I don't know if I am the right person to ask Minerva" began Severus.

"Oh don't be ridiculous of course you are. You are not Lancelot but I know that you will not take advantage of her in her grief like most of the men in her life are capable of doing. Besides most staff have plans that night and can't assist me. " Said McGonagall in a matter of fact tone. "Very well you may tell her that I will escort her. I will be at her quarters tomorrow night at 8 P.M. sharp." Replied Severus not amused by the situation. "Thank you Severus." Severus growled and left the office without another word.

Hermione came out of the back room smiling at her favorite former professor. "Thank you Minerva." "Don't thank me yet Hermione he is not daft you know he will figure it out.""Maybe but hopefully when the night is out he will not care enough to be angry with you or I" "Good luck Hermione" "Thank you Minerva. By this time tonight if all goes well we should be back together again or at least on talking terms with each other" replied Hermione on her way out. Minerva sighed and shook her head when Hermione left. Things do not always go as a person plans hopefully Hermione could handle it.

Two days later

Severus Snape woke up two days later with a pounding headache and a feeling that something was not right. The last thing he remembered was that he went to Hermione's quarters to take her to the party. He had to say despite the fact that he went with her under duress he did have a good time. He then saw a figure next to him with bushy hair next to him out cold. As he looked down he saw that he was naked and so was she. But the most disturbing thing was they both were wearing silver wedding rings.


End file.
